Adeus
by Gerao-A
Summary: A request from Rina Inverse, a XF fic.


Adeus  
  
Alandra: has a request of Rina Inverse, a fic X/F.  
  
Sunny: And the Slayers don't belong to us.  
  
Ramon: Let's go to the story!  
  
A mount has pass since the defeat of Valgarv and the Dark Star, now Filia has bee taking care of Valgarv, now reborn has a child. Filia wants to give him a better life that the one the Golden Dragons had give him.  
  
Now Valgarv has hatched from his egg, now being a simple baby, she hopes that her life takes a better course, like her friends did.  
  
Lina and Gourry continue on travelling together eve if Gourry dosents have the Sword of Light. Amélia continue with her royal duties, the poor girl, and Zel still searches for the cure of his body.  
  
Has for Xellos.................................nobody know where he is. And has much that Filia hates to admit, she misses her favourite Parasite. (here in Portugal Filia calls Xellos a Parasita, not Namagomi) and she dosent know why, he destroyed the Golden Dragons during the war against Shabrimingodo, but she still misses him.Why?  
  
"Why do I miss that Mazoku? He wanted Valgarv to kill Lina...............but why did he.............save me in Valgarvs cave?"  
  
Sudedntly She feels a breeze behind her, when she turns around she noticed that it is the Mazoku of her dreams. Xellos.  
  
"Hello Filia."  
  
"YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" imidiatly takes out his mace. "What do you want, you Parasite?" Filia knows that Xellos is up to no good, he never does anything with out an order of his master Zellas. And this scares Filia, did Zellas ordered him to kidnapped Valgarv  
  
Xellos only watches her with his usual grin. "Your fear and desperation are very tasty for a Mazoku like me, Filia-Chan. But rest assure I did not came her do anything bad, I came for something else."  
  
Xellos tone of voice sounded so sincere. What does he want?  
  
"What do you want, Xellos?"  
  
Immediately, Xellos rested his lips on Filia's, giving her a plesarful kiss. At first try to remove him from her, but then she let him carry on, loving the fact that this creature is holding her with so much love and kissing her with so much passion. Xellos himself was amazed, for her doing nothing but enjoying this has much has him, so he continued to kiss her, enjoying every moment like if it was his last.  
  
But Filia came back to reality and pushed Xellos aside. "What do you think your doing, you stupid Parasite!?!?!?!?"  
  
Filia was amazed by the way Xellos is looking at her now. He is not with his usual smile, but he has a sad, disappointed look on his face. Is this the same Xellos she knows?  
  
"X-Xellos............."  
  
"Don't say anything, Filia-Chan......" said Xellos while giving her a letter. "I only ask you to open this in a week, Filia" and with out any warning Xellos teleported to who knows where, leaving Filia alone.  
  
"Xellos......."  
  
_3 days later_  
  
Xellos was taking the beating of his life, not from a Mazolu or a powerful sorcerer, but from a human, a super human, a human with a strange punk hair , so strange that is hard to describe it, accompanied by a little dog.  
  
"How can this be?" Xellos try to get up, but he's too weak from his beating, this human is very different from the others. "Why? Why can't I feel your anger, our you negative thoughts?"  
  
"Yo man, do you think that I'm has weak like the rest of my species? Estúpido da merda.!" Said Air Jay. "I'm the all mighty Air Jay! No one can stop me! Not even Mazoukkis, or what ever the fuck you are, who feed themselves on fear of the others."  
  
"Ruff, au, au AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Said Kiko.  
  
"Your always hungry Kiko!" replied Air Jay. "but ya right, é melhor matar este monte de lixo."  
  
"Speak English for crying out loud!!!!" demanded Xellos  
  
Air Jay was about ready to kill Xellos, when he took out a knife from his cape and stabbed Air Jay right in his forehead.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!" cried Air Jay in pain "just joking!"  
  
Xellos could not belive it, Air Jay himself removed the knife from his forehead, the blood that was on the knife quickly turn in to flames, running to Air Jay's fore hear and curing the wounds. For the first time in his life Xellos is afraid, he can not stop shaking.  
  
"So what my master said is true, you have the blood of the Phoenix in your veins."  
  
"Duh!!!!!! Looks like you came prepared Xellos ! this knife was enchanted, it would be enough to turn me into a Mazbi...muzuzu or what ever you people are, but I'm not weak. Now I'm going to give you a punishment that for you it will be worsts than dead itself!"  
  
Air Jay lifted his hand and it started to appear a glowing blade, and throw it at Xellos.  
  
2 day later.  
  
A week has passed since that incident with the kiss, and during all that time, Filia could not stop thinking of Xellos, and touching her lips that are still warm from Xellos kiss. Why the hell did he do that? Why?  
  
"Wait the letter!"  
  
Only now Filia opened the letter Xellos gave her, the very last thing he has gave her and asked her to open it when a week has passed.  
  
Filia open it and start to read.  
  
_To Filia-san.  
  
You and I have always been enemies, but that is something every one knows. But during all these millenniums, I've started to like a lot of things about you, your smiles, your bad temper your considerations for others... Surprised that I, a Mazoku, is saying all these things? Don't be. Didn't you ever asked your self why I save you in Valgarvs cave? It is because I could not live with myself if anything ever happened to you because of my scheme. And you, you were the only one who helped me when I cot hurt in my fight with Valgarv, something that no one has ever done for me... You're probably wondering why I'm writing all of this. My master has sent me on a new mission. She wants me to find a human, a powerful human that call himself Air Jay and turn him into a Mazoku, kind of a stupid name no? But he isn't a Human like the others, he has to powers of the Phoenix in his veins. Many powerful Mazokus had faced him, but has amazing has it seems, they all fall into his power. That is why I'm writing this letter; I myself don't know if I will survive this fight, but I must go, my master has ordered me to do so. I f I survive this fight I'll tell you the words that I never had the courage to say all these millenniums.  
  
With love  
  
Xellos.  
_  
Tear stater to fall on Filias face, falling on the knees, still hoding the letter..  
  
"Stupid.......(snif)...................you big stupid.........................."  
  
That night, Filia locked herself in her room, taking all her pain in her tears, because she finnaly understand that she has lost the man she loves and the last thing she has told him was a insult, but she wanted to say so much to him.  
  
"I love you Xellos."  
  
END. 


End file.
